Velocistas
by DarkSideBlaine
Summary: Un entrenamiento provoca la molestia de Barry y el distanciamiento de Oliver


Espero les guste el siguiente fic

¡Gracias por leer!

 ** _DarkSideBlaine_**

* * *

Jesse Quick. Así dijo Wells que se llamaba la muchacha, su hija. Una velocista. Ya no sólo era Barry y todos los que lo seguían. Ahora se había sumado esa niña que parecía saber demasiado y no decir nada. Pero él estaba dispuesto a ponerla a prueba, a demostrarle que Arrow era más rápido con sus flechas que cualquier velocista.

-No pudiste-dijo la castaña tomando las dos flechas que él le había lanzado a la cara.

-Eso crees-dijo cuando se dispararon dos flechas a espaldas de la velocista. Pero antes de impactarla fueron detenidas.

-Cubres mi espalda, cubro tu espalda-dijo Flash deteniendo las flechas lanzadas por Oliver.

-¡Por qué te metes!-gritó furioso el rubio y encarando a Barry.

-No permitiré que hagas con ella lo que hiciste conmigo.

-Si no está atenta a su entorno jamás podrá hacerlo bien. Tu has aprendido a revisar el lugar al menos.

-No es justo.

-Debes dejar que pelee sus propias batallas-dijo el millonario quitándose la capucha y mirando a Jesse-vamos con una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo-Le dijo con rabia contenida.

-¡No!-se interpuso Barry para molestia de Oliver.

-Bien. Entonces peleare contigo-dijo mirando de frente al velocista a quien se acercó y comenzaron a combatir. Pero luego de unos segundos Oliver olvidó que sólo se trataba de Barry Allen, el chico que le gustaba. Por lo que puso toda la rabia en sus golpes y sólo se detuvo cuando fue demasiado tarde.

-Le destrozaste la mandíbula-escuchó que decía Felicity por el comunicador. No se había dado cuenta y lo último que vio fue a Jesse llevándose a un inconsciente Barry.

* * *

No lo había visto en semanas. El equipo de Flash tampoco les había comunicado sobre Barry y sólo Felicity se atrevió a preguntar.

-Te odia-dijo la rubia al ingresar al refugio.

-También lo haría si me destrozan la mandíbula- dijo con una mueca.

-No es esa su razón. Atacaste a Jesse. Tanto Barry como Wells te odian por eso.

-¿Qué? -dijo sin entender.

-Eso me dijo y que su mandíbula se regeneró en tres horas. Que eso no lo molestaba.

Ya no entendía a Barry.

¿Quería que fuera de rodillas a pedir perdón? No lo haría. No le daría en el gusto.

-Olie-escuchó como Felicity hablaba en su comunicador.

-Qué quieres-decía golpeando con odio al villano de turno.

-Barry tuvo un accidente-con esa frase se le helo la sangre, subió a su moto y tardó la mitad del tiempo habitual en llegar a laboratorios STAR.

Ingresó al edificio y bajó por el elevador, se encontró con Jesse quien le indicó que Barry estaba en la sala de entrenamiento, le contó que al fin había decidido entrenar en ella y que se había accidentado esquivando unos obstáculos.

Oliver escuchó la mitad de lo que le dijo y corrió donde debía estar el castaño. Cuando ingresó en la sala sintió que la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

-¿Barry?-dijo el arquero viendo que el forense corría por alrededor del sitio y no se detenía.

-¿Oliver?-dijo deteniéndose extrañado por la presencia del vigilante.

-Los reunimos aquí porque nos aburrimos de su pelea-se escuchó la voz de Cisco a través de los parlantes del lugar.

-O arreglan sus problemas de pareja o los dejamos encerrados aquí-dijo Caitlin junto al latino y el resto de sus compañeros. Incluso el equipo de Arrow estaba ahí.

-¡Yo no fui el que atacó con flechas a Jesse!-gritó Barry furioso.

-¡La entrenaba!-respondió Oliver quitándose el antifaz y capucha.

-¿Eso implica agujerear su espalda?-dijo Barry caminando hasta él.

-¡Jamás fue esa mi intención! Pensé que te habías enojado porque rompí tu mandíbula-dijo frustrado el arquero.

-Sabes que me regenero rápido-dijo menguando su molestia.

-Ella también, por eso no importaba el ataque por la espalda.

-¿Por qué someterla a ese dolor?-dijo Barry poniéndose frente a Oliver.

-¿Es por esto que ya no vienes a dormir al departamento?-dijo casi en un susurro y avanzando hacia el forense.

-La atacaste, igual que a mi. No quiero que nadie pase por eso. Es doloroso-dijo bajando la voz.

-Lo siento-dijo Oliver bajando los hombros y mirando el suelo-realmente lamento si te molestó.

-Está bien-dijo suspirando el corredor y relajándose-aún sigo algo molesto pero puedo volver hoy a dormir contigo-dijo dando un paso más y enlazando una mano con la del arquero.

-Gracias-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y unió sus labios en un beso casto con su pareja.

-Olie-susurro juntando su frente con la del vigilante-¿Entrenamos?-dijo separándose y listo para correr.

-Pensé que jamás lo pedirias-dijo Oliver preparando su arco y flechas.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-se escuchó decir a Felicity al momento que ambos héroes se movían por el lugar.


End file.
